Daisuke Niwa
Daisuke Niwa is the protagonist of the series D.N.Angel. Daisuke Niwa was born on November 11th and is the 14-year-old protagonist of the story who confesses to and is rejected by his crush (first love), Risa Harada, in the beginning of the series. He then discovers that, because of his Niwa family heritage, an entity called Dark lives within him. As the story proceeds he falls in love with Riku Harada, to which she reciprocates and the duo form a relationship. Appearance Daisuke stands at 157 cm (5'2") while weighing 34.5 kg (76lbs) with blood-red spiked hair, ruby-red eyes and a peach-colored skin tone. He is usually dressed in his school clothes that consist of khaki pants with a white button-up shirt over a red shirt and tennis-shoes. Personality Daisuke transforms into Dark (usually unwillingly) whenever he experiences feelings of love or intimacy. Daisuke is kind hearted, the opposite of Dark, and is always trying to stop Dark from performing crazy stunts to no avail. Later in the series, Daisuke gradually falls in love with Risa Harada's (his crush) older twin sister, Riku Harada. Riku in turn also has feelings for Daisuke. In Chapter 8 in the manga, Daisuke does not talk to Dark and thus, hides himself in shame of kissing Riku, when he said he likes Risa. Dark then tells him that he's ignoring his true feelings and knocks some sense back into Daisuke. (Thus, removing the ring put on earlier in the chapter.) He regularly argues with Dark but, expresses concern for him when he is in danger. He misses Dark when they are separated in the series through magic. Sometimes, he often thinks about what would happen if Dark were to disappear. Abilities Even though he does not look or act it, Daisuke is very perceptive and athletic - capable of jumping from heights that a normal boy could never be capable of. He already had this ability when he was young, it was shown when he jumped over the gate to get Riku's teddy bear. A specialty of this is his gift for lockpicking (or hacking, in the case of electronically activated locks) any kind of lock in succession. His ability of lockpicking was so good that it even suprised Dark. Daisuke Niwa, has been trained in thievery all his life. He can dodge traps, pick locks, sneak past security, and break into almost any location. However, he enjoys creating art more than stealing it. Also, his paintings seems to sometimes have magical power, for example when one of his paintings becomes a catalyst in the awakening of the Second Hand of Time. In the anime In the anime, Daisuke has a softer personality, that doesn’t stop him from being known throughout town and greeted by many neighbours as he’s going to school. He also uses his thief skills in public, for example to save a woman’s handkerchief about to fall in a fountain.Anime: Episode 1, ''Dark Revived'' However, he displays clumsiness when taking action, and endangers his life when he jumps over roofs, for example.Anime: Episode 2, Rekindled Feelings History To practice his skills, his family sets up daily life-threatening trials once he returns home from school. In the anime Unlock In the anime, Daisuke Niwa is interested in art, paints and is part of the art club before the story starts. He doesn’t understand the reason behind his family’s magic rituals and reluctantly participates. Before confessing to Risa Harada, he researches her habits and carefully writes his love letter, thinking this is the perfect occasion to become a new person. On his birthday, he chose to tell her about his feelings, the boy rushes to school in a hurry, greeted by neighbours. After riding the tramway, he trips, accidentally making their faces too close. After a discussion, where Risa tells him she sees him as a great friend, he doesn’t give his love letter. Heartbroken, he spends a painful day at school, between Takeshi Saehara giving him his cleaning duties and Satoshi Hiwatari mysteriously questionning him about a special event happening later this day. After coming back home and dodging his mother’s traps, he goes to his room, where his transformation is caused by a painting he made of Risa. His first heist completed, Daisuke learns what the conditions of his curse and transformation are. These leave him disheartened about his chances of breaking the curse. The following day, at school, Riku and him accidentally get their faces too close, making Riku push him against the wall and knocking him unconscious. Waking up in the school infirmary, he finds himself alone with Risa, who tells him about her will to chase Dark. Despite his disappointment, he agrees. At home, Daisuke doesn’t want to participate in the upcoming heist at Central Church at midnight, but Emiko already sent out the notice and prepared his clothes. When Daisuke awakens next, Dark has already stolen the artwork but switched back to declare a bet: if Daisuke does not successfully escape from the church using only his own abilities, Dark will do whatever he wants. The young man clumsily escapes by jumping between roofs, however, Satoshi, who had noticed the artwork had been stolen, follows him into the building where Daisuke hides. The bird relief reacts and flies out of his bag. Daisuke uses that distraction to jump out the building’s window; he throws a grappling hook, but it fails and he falls through the trees into water. His path coincidentally meets Risa’s, as the young lady was waiting for Dark to show up, and she happily calls him. The sight of her causes the boy to transform into Dark. When he returns to his senses, unaware of what happened while the thief was in control, he can only witness Risa spacing out and wonder about the cause. The following day, he’s eager to ask his classmate what happened, but she doesn’t let him, immediately thanking him for leaving her and allowing Dark to appear. The proximity almost causes him to transform so Daisuke escapes to the bathroom. Takeshi, who happens to be in there, tells him about mysterious incidents that happened the previous night. Girls seem to have disappeared from closed rooms. After class, as Daisuke laments not being able to question Risa, Riku drags him in a room and blames him for Risa’s upcoming date with Dark. Riku suddenly asks whether Daisuke could be Dark, causing them to both remember the forced kiss between Riku and Dark in episode 1. Back home and fresh out of a bath, Daisuke comforts Risa, who tells him over the phone that Riku disappeared. After the Niwa family investigates the reason for the sudden disappearances, and Daiki confirms that an artwork is the perpetrator, Daisuke agrees without complaint to steal the artwork. This time he is determined to use his own strength rather than Dark’s. Daiki approves but provides him with a black feather in the event that Daisuke needs to transform into Dark. At the heist’s location, Daisuke finds a way around the patrol cars and is relieved that he can still open a hidden door in a brick wall. He must swim 400 meters underwater to reach the entrance, which is longer than his current record, but his determination to save Risa’s sister pushes him forward. Daisuke emerges through a fountain in the castle’s courtyard. He sees the unicorn flying above with Risa on its back and chases after them, but it disappears through a portal. He breaks into the building and sees them in a large painting on the wall, but he cannot enter the painting and cries in frustration. With no other choice, he looks at a photograph of his love and transforms into Dark. After the heist, Dark brings Risa to a cliff of wind turbines and tries to kiss her. However, he is stopped by Daisuke’s distress and does not kiss her. The next day, Daisuke and Risa visit the castle to see the publicly displayed artwork.Anime: Episode 3, Whisper of the Unicorn Relationships Risa Harada Early in the series, Daisuke has a crush on Risa but is rejected. His crush on Risa continued until he realized that he was in love with the older Harada, Riku. Risa and Daisuke become friends. In the anime, Risa sees Daisuke as a close friend and calls him when she needs comfort, for example. Riku Harada Daisuke starts to like Riku after being rejected by Risa, gradually developing a relationship with her after the times they spend together, to the point Riku finally becomes Daisuke's reason to change into Dark. They soon begin to date after they confess their feelings to one another during a school trip, though Riku did not believe him at first due to her knowledge of his feelings for Risa. At her request, he calls her "Riku-san," instead of "Harada-san"Manga: Volume 2, Chapter 4: Warning about Dark (and his DNA). They are shown to have many interests in common. At the end of the anime series, Daisuke confesses that Dark was his other half and she accepts it. Satoshi Hiwatari Satoshi's and Daisuke's relationship slowly changes from classmates to best friends. Despite the fact that Krad lives within Satoshi, Daisuke trusts him and offers him his support. Dark Mousy Daisuke and Dark have a good relationship that progresses into friendship. Dark seems to like teasing his partner and shows concerns for himAnime: Episode 26. Trivia *Perceptive, athletic, and artistic, Daisuke is also skilled in dodging traps, picking locks, and other thieving-type activities although he looks very clumsy and easy to fool. Gallery Daisuke sitting wink.jpg Dark and daisuke 1.jpg Daidark 07.jpg Daisuke lying with book.jpg Satoshi, Daisuke and Argentine coloured chapter cover.jpg Daisuke and Satoshi with artworks.jpg Daisukeanimesmileep1.jpg|Daisuke in the anime Daisuke and Riku magazine anime.jpg Magazine pages group anime.jpg Cast+Mio in cute anime style from magazine.jpg References Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Niwa family Category:Main Characters